Alkali Lake
| HistoryText = Alkali Lake is a lake that holds an abandoned military compound. William Stryker's base of operations is under the lake. Weapon X Stryker experimented on many mutants in the underground base and research laboratory. Victor Creed helped round up mutants for experimentation, eventually bringing in his half-brother James Howlett in the early 1980's. Howlett's skeleton and retractable bone claws were covered with adamantium. His healing factor made him the first test subject out of ten to survive the experiments. He was dubbed "Weapon X". Howlett went berserk after the experiment, ravaged the base, and escaped the facility. Cerebro and Destruction Around the beginning of the 21st century, Stryker was using the base once more to bring in rounded up mutants. Stryker and his covert strike team had kidnapped mutant telepath Professor Charles Xavier in order for him to control Cerebro II to eliminate all living mutants. The X-Men, allied with the Brotherhood of Mutants, breached the facility to rescue the Professor and various other mutants. During the escape, an explosion was triggered, and the nearby dam was destroyed, causing the base to be flooded and destroyed. Alternate Realities ''X-Men'' New Timeline (Earth-TRN414) Wolverine travelling back to 1973 to prevent the extinction of mutants in 2023 had major repercussions on the timeline. However, Alkali Lake remained mostly the same. Colonel Stryker still remained in control of the base with his Weapon X Program, and at some point before 1983, he captured the new timeline's James Howlett, and coated his skeleton and bone claws with Adamantium while also erasing his memory. The also later dubbed him "Weapon X". In 1983, he captured members of the X-Men, because they were suspects behind sudden nuclear launches into space. However, a few of them released an imprisoned Weapon X upon the base, and he tore through the base's security and escaped. The X-Men escaped as well using a jet in the hangar. It was later raided by personnel of the Essex Corporation to retrieve what remained of the Weapon X Program. | PointsOfInterest = New Timeline * Weapon X Facility Original Timeline * Colonel Stryker's Base ** Cerebro II | Residents = New Timeline * United States Army ** Weapon X Program *** Colonel William Stryker *** Dale Rice *** Weapon X (Logan) Old Timeline * United States Army ** Colonel William Stryker ** Dr. Abraham Cornelius ** Dr. Carol Frost ** Team X *** Weapon X (Logan) *** Weapon XI (Wade Wilson) *** Sabretooth (Victor Creed) *** Blob (Fred Dukes) *** Agent Zero (David North) *** Kestrel (John Wraith) *** Bolt (Chris Bradley) Gallery File:Alkali Lake from X2 (film) 0001.jpg|Alkali Lake File:Revised Stryker's Base Layout for X2.jpg|Layout for set design for Stryker's Underground Base File:Alkali Lake from X2 (film) 0002.jpg|3D Model of Alkali Lake's Cerebro | Notes = * It was assumed that this is where Wolverine had his memory wiped 15 years ago until X-Men Origins: Wolverine revealed that it was on another island that William Stryker shot Wolverine in the head with adamantium bullets which caused him to lose his memory. | Trivia = | Links = weaponx.net.ru Alkali Lake }} Category:Bodies of Water Category:Earth-TRN414